


What's In Your Head?

by Eons



Series: Help Me Lose My Mind [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eons/pseuds/Eons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki owns the hottest night club in Japan where girls pay exorbitant prices for company with her and fight over her attention.  Ryuko is growing recognition in the tattoo community through her association with a Taiwanese model whom she's been tattooing for a few years.  Both of their paths eventually end up crossing.  Drug use warning in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In Your Head?

Satsuki Kiryuin owns one of the biggest night clubs in Japan called 'White Noise'. After going to business school she immediately bought highly sought after property right near the water and created one of the most successful businesses of all time; Human desire.

She often has to immerse herself within the crowds of her club to get a feel for how business is going, and sometimes ends up hosting an exorbitant amount of girls at her couch, they pay for her time and fight for her attention. She never allows herself to fall for any of them, knowing that it would put a damper on her business and it would be hard for her to entertain other girls during these nights. Most of them end up begging for her to bed them, or make some sort of promise to sole attachment, so she soothes them with soft kisses and indulgent whispers to distract them from their desires of permanence and keeps them coming back for her out of hungry lust. For someone to bed Satsuki, they would have to pay an extremely high price and even then she typically refuses.

Sometimes she feels overcome with her own physical urges but has to refrain from following through with them, once she fucks a girl they rarely come back because they've gotten what they want from her. Usually she calls upon one of her hostesses to satisfy her sexual needs, which they consider honorable especially because Satsuki is never one-sided, she always likes to make them slip out her name in pleasure.

She had tried dating girls outside of the club but they always end up leaving her out of jealousy. At first they always say that they can handle it but eventually they would show up at White Noise to observe her actions, and after a while of watching Satsuki slip tongue into at least five different girls while three others sat on her lap, they would either storm out or cause a scene. She decided that it was too much of a hassle to be exclusive with someone. Most of them told her that she didn't have enough room in her heart for love anyway.

After long nights of entertaining Satsuki usually ends up stumbling up to her top floor penthouse around five or six am, completely bombed out of her mind from all of the champagne that the girls bought for her throughout the night. Her keeper Soroi has to sometimes help her into bed and make sure that no obsessed girls slip into her apartment without her consent. Sometimes she ends up wrenching her guts out for hours from the horrible combination of too much alcohol and sheer exhaustion (both physically and mentally), in which case she ends up taking the next day off to recover which sets her back a bit.

Every morning it's the same routine, she checks her email on her phone, replies to the girls that constantly text her with promises that she knows she'll never hold to, whilst drinking Soroi's famous red tea that helps lift her impeding hangover for the day.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The shop was nearing closing time as the girl was finishing up her last tattoo of the night, a giant koi fish splashing over a large detailed wave; a back piece she had designed for one of her frequent customers Zhou Mai, a well known Taiwanese model whom is popular in Japan. Ryuko has been tattooing her for a few years and through Ma's status she's gained a solid reputation in the tattoo community and a strong friendship.

Mai sometimes takes Ryuko out with her group of friends (photographers and artists of the like) out to clubs, bars and tons of exclusive events that she wouldn't be able to get into without Mai on her arm. They used to casually date but found it more convenient to be occasional fuck buddies and not take their attraction to each other too seriously out of fear of botching what they currently have.

Ryuko slowly wiped off the excess ink and blood from Mai's back, making a few careful sweeps to make sure every bit was gone. Pausing to examine her work, she put her hand to her chin slightly tilting her head. She quickly stepped back to get a different angle on her work, "Could you stand up for me?"

Mai groaned a little from the pain of moving her body and after a few failed attempts to prop herself up Ryuko helped get her sitting on her butt. She winced in pain, "Damn Matoi you really did a number on me this time, are you almost done? I don't know how much longer I can handle that heavy hand of yours." She stiffened as Ryuko's cold hand touched her shoulder to keep her from swaying.

"Yeah. I'll be done soon. Gotta do a few touch ups." She muttered, furrowed her brow in concentration, scrutinizing her work carefully. After Gently helping Mai lie down into her original position, she resumed her work. The consistent buzzing of the machine had brought on a dull headache as she slipped back into her blank focus.

After lying there in silence with the exception of the loud buzzing, Mai grew impatient. "Ryuko. Could you at least put on some music? We've been sitting here for over an hour and you haven't remembered to turn it back on." Mai huffed. The pain had finally caught up to her since this was her biggest tattoo she had gotten from Ryuko, who seemed to be completely merciless tonight.

Ryuko lifted her hand off Mai's back to wipe off some more ink, rolled her chair over to the stereo and put on some trance music to help relax her. Before continuing her precise attack on Mai's she leaned down to press a quiet kiss on her shoulder blade "Almost done Mai, I swear" she whispered to her. Mai relaxed at her touch and let out a whimper when Ryuko sunk the needle into her skin again, this time trying to soften her touch.

The music had helped put Mai at ease for the remainder of the session. Ryuko let out an exasperated sigh of relief and stepped back to scan her work thoroughly, "Alright Mai…..I'm finished." Walking over to the girl, she helped her sit up slowly and held out a mirror for Mai to finally see her masterpiece.

Mai gazed into the mirror completely stunned, not saying anything for a few minutes.

"Uhhh, so…do you like it?" Ryuko asked her cautiously trying to gauge her reaction.

Tears started running down Mai's face which caused Ryuko to panic, "Ryuko…this is the most beautiful piece you've done on me, I can't even find the right words to describe how much I love it." She moved her hands over her mouth as she admired Ryuko's work some more until she felt a twang in her back, reminding her of the pain that was setting in.

Ryuko started laughing, "Fuck, don't scare me like that man!! Jesus christ you almost gave me a heart attack. But I'm really glad that you love it" She let out a huge grin and kissed Mai's cheek. "Now don't move I gotta clean it and put plastic wrap over it."

"Hey do you want to come out with Iori and I tonight? He wants to take us to this place downtown." Mai asked casually while scrolling through her phone. "He wants to pick us up soon."

Ryuko helped Mai carefully slip her dress over her head and brushed some of the hair out of her face. "I don't know Mai, I'm pretty exhausted from today and besides you should be taking it easy after this one, it's gonna fuck hurt like a bitch in a few hours and I don't want you to bleed too much." Her face softened as the exhaustion started taking hold of her.

Mai put on her 'I'm not budging face', "Oh come on it'll be fun, and besides Iori told me that there are people worth schmoozing with there. It'll be good for both of us, if you don't want to come then I'll go myself."

Ryuko thought about it for a minute while Mai turned her attention back to her phone. Sighing she gave up, "Fine I'll do with you but only because I wanna make sure you don't do anything stupid and fuck up my beautiful masterpiece."

She groaned flopping onto the shop's couch. "But we have to go back to my place first, I gotta shower and flip something else on, I'm all gross and sweaty from slaving over your beautiful body."

Letting out a smug smile Mai rose to her feet, flipping her long hair behind her back, "You won't regret coming out with us Ryuko, you'll see it'll be fun! No problem, I'll tell Iori to pick us up at your apartment in thirty minutes, is that enough time.." She trailed off, glancing up at Ryuko from her phone waiting for her reply before giving Rory the details.

"Yeah I'll be good by then tell bitch boy to drive the Lotus, if I'm going out with Mai Zhou tonight I wanna arrive in style." She smirked as Mai reluctantly passed the information along to her friend.

"Don't call him 'bitch boy' Ryuko, Iori owns one of the biggest fashion lines in Japan." Mai glared at her as Ryuko started laughing.

Ryuko finished closing up shop then they both hopped into her red corvette and Ryuko sped off to her apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Mai's phone buzzed, sighing she answered, "Iori, be patient she's nearly ready."

She could tell he was rolling his eyes by the tone of his voice, "I know you're lying Mai, I can hear her horrible shower singing in the background. I feel like she's purposefully taking long just to piss me off." Iori spurt out impatiently as he pulled into the apartment complex.

"Oh just be patient, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make her get ready quickly." Mai started laughing when she heard Ryuko belting out high notes, 'Don't lose your waaAAAaaa-crack-AAAaayy!' coming from the bathroom.

"Just be quick about it, all of the couches will be taken by the time we get there." He stated curtly abruptly cutting the line to static.

"Ok I'll--." Mai jerked back at the sudden change to dial tone, her expression souring, "God that boy has a serious stick up his ass."

She walked up to the bathroom door and started impatiently pounding on it, "RYUKO, COME ON!!! IORI'S OUTSIDE!!!" She yelled, then pressed her ear to the door waiting for a response. Still hearing Ryuko's horrible wailing she started toying with her, "Oh Ryuukoooo guess whose not wearing any panties right nowwww…." Mai bit back a laugh before she started producing as many loud sexual noises as possible to coax her out.

Soon enough she heard faint grumbles of defeat coming from the bathroom, "Alright, alright keep your goddamn pants on sheesh. Tell fancy pants I'll be ready in 5 minutes! That bitch always has his panties wrapped up in a tizzy." Ryuko groaned turning off the faucet.

Mai smirked flopping back on the bed, letting out a small laugh at Ryuko's quick demise. She'll be ready in 5 minutes.

5 minutes my ass he replied. Mai rolled her eyes and tossed the phone onto the nearby chair.

Ryuko finally strolled out of the bathroom and started rummaging through her closet, "What should I wear?"

"Anything you want, just hurry up he's out front already."

Ryuko quickly dried her hair then slipped on a pair of black leather pants and a red tank top. As she was mussing her hair Mai came up behind her and slipped a beanie over Ryuko's hair, "Here, I really like this one on you and it matches your outfit".

Ryuko huffed, "Fine I'll wear it just for your crazy fashionista ass." Mai chuckled and placed a kiss on her shoulder, "Come on let's go, you look hot". Smirking, Ryuko threw her keys into Mai's bag and they rushed downstairs. "I always look hot."

Her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Iori's car, "Oh fuck yeah!! Bitch boy brought the Lotus!!" Ryuko started sprinting towards the car, "I call shotgun!" Without even waiting for Mai's protest she opened and flipped down the seat motioning for her to sit in the back seat. Mai thought Ryuko was going to piss herself out of sheer excitement so she let her sit in the front this time. Ryuko quickly helped her into the car careful not to touch the tattoo then hopped into the front slamming the door.

Iori started the car, "Took you long enough. I'm glad you have this one semi-behaved Miss Zhou."

Mai snorted, "Ryuko does as she's told, besides she knows that I always reward her for good behavior." Iori glanced at her in the rear view rolling his eyes when he saw her wink at him.

Ryuko turned around to face her, "Does that mean we get to do the do later?" Mai shot one eyebrow up, "Matoi, you told me yourself that I have to refrain from doing any strenuous physical activity until your masterpiece has healed" she sighed sarcastically.

"But if you use the strap-on we can--"

"I would rather not have intimate knowledge of what you both plan on doing later thank you very much." Iori's face scrunched up at the thought of Ryuko naked.

Ryuko burst out laughing, "What? Can't handle a little lesbianic action?"

Iori just scoffed and ignored her comment on the matter, he started fiddling with the radio to break the silence. Ryuko impatiently started tapping her fingers on the arm rests, she turned around when she felt a hard squeeze on her shoulder. Mai glared at her mouthing stop doing that. She didn't let go of her iron grip until Ryuko reluctantly placed her hands back onto her lap.

"Looks like we're finally getting close" Iori sighed in relief, glancing down at the clock that read 12am in soft blue neon. "I think we'll be able to get prime seating after all, people usually spend more time dancing at this hour."

He pulled the Lotus through the front and handed the valet his keys at they made their way to the front entrance. Ryuko craned her neck to look up at the huge skyscraper, "Holy shit this place is huge!" she looked back at Mai baffled, "We haven't been here before have we? I think I would've remembered coming to a fancy pants place like this."

"White Noise opened recently, we haven't been here yet. Even with Iori and I's status we had to wait a few weeks to get an invitation." She calmly wavered her hand as they strolled inside.

As they walked into the main floor Ryuko's face glowed with excitement, the ceiling was unbelievably high, there were four levels of different bars, dance floors and sections for private entertainment. There were two well known DJs providing entertainment for the main floor and the entire place was lit with a mixture of soft neon and UV lights. She practically started drooling when she noticed the amount of beautiful young girls dancing and laughing everywhere. She scanned the entire place taking everything in, this was by far the best club she'd ever been too. "Mai this is insane!! Holy shit!" Ryuko nearly jumped up and down out of excitement and gave her the biggest smile she could muster.

Mai just laughed a little at her over zealous expression then remembered that Ryuko was still new to being inside places like these whereas Mai whose seen dozens of places all over the world similar to this club.

They started to approach the bar when a hostess dressed in a sexy sailor uniform asked them what they wanted to drink, "Zhou Mai and Shirou Iori, we will provide you with drinks on the house tonight, I will be taking your orders for tonight." The girl explained sweetly and gestured for them to follow her over to one of the couches near a huge bay window overlooking the water.

Mai and Iori quickly gave her their drink orders while Ryuko sat there impatiently waiting for the girl to ask what she had wanted to drink. Mai realized what was going on, "Oh I'm so sorry how rude of me, this is my dear friend Matoi Ryuko, she's our guest for tonight." The girl looked so embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, I deeply apologize! What would you liked to drink Miss Matoi?" Ryuko puffed out her chest and lazily waved her hand at the girl, "No need to apologize, I'll have a red headed slut and a long island iced tea if you would be so kind." She stated smoothly. The girl left in a hurry not wanting to risk slipping up again.

Mai let out a soft laugh, "Since when did Miss Matoi become so cultured" she said sarcastically.

"Hmph. I can act like a rich smooth-talker when I want to" She pouted, crossing her arms jokingly, raising her chin away from Mai. The strong posture and calm attitude didn't last long when Mai scooted closer to her and whispered something profound in her ear, earning an ear-to-ear blush and awkward cough from Ryuko. The three of them started laughing at her lack of composure.

The girl came back with their drinks, "Sorry for the wait! Here you are." She hastily placed them on the table and quickly bowed making her leave.

Mai called her attention, "Wait miss…"

The girl nervously walked back, "Yes Miss Zhou?"

"What's your name if I may?" Mai looked at her, hardening her gaze.

"M-my name is Wu Kari miss Zhou. Have I given you the wrong drinks?" The girl looked like she was about to keel over out of nervousness.

"Not at all, I would like to ask who has set us up with these drinks and prime seating?" Mai lightened her gaze hinting for the poor girl to relax.

"Why Lady Kiryuuin of course, she always treats her newcomers very well and likes to make them feel comfortable. "

"That will be all, thank you" Mai replied curtly. The hostess scurried away to the bar.

The night turned pretty sloppy once Ryuko realized that there were unlimited drinks. She ended up trying to make out with a polish super model only to get thrown across the dance floor, throwing up in the employee lounge and peeing on the side of a building.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I post little tid bits of fic scraps on my tumblr kiryuuin-swagsuki. I love feedback because I'm not so hot at writing and appreciate any help I can get! :D


End file.
